


Sheith Story (#1)

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Series: Story Collection (Voltron ED) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: Keith spots Shiro, Lance, and Hunk talking, and wants to know what they're talking about.Excerpt:“What are you guys talking about?”The trio froze at the sound of Keith’s voice, if only for a moment, before Lance opened his mouth, a smug look on his face.“Oh, wouldn’t /you/ like to know?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr too. Thanks for reading.

As Keith turned a corner, he spotted Lance, Hunk, and Shiro, bunched up together and talking in suspiciously hushed tones.

Not one to beat around the bush, the Red Paladin frowned as he approached them, arms crossed to signal that maybe, just maybe he was irritated at the notion of having been left out.

“What are you guys talking about?”

The trio froze at the sound of Keith’s voice, if only for a moment, before Lance opened his mouth, a smug look on his face.

“Oh, wouldn’t /you/ like to know?”

Keith’s eyebrows drew closer, irritation growing by the second. No, he wasn’t going to be lured into one of Lance’s stupid conversations. Instead, he turned to the Black Paladin and looked at him expectantly.

“Shiro?”

The man visibly faltered now as the spotlight was on him, and he shook his head gently.

“Keith, you really don’t want to-”

“Nooo, tell him, Shiro!”

Hunk bit his lip, trying to shrink of into the background and make himself look like less of an accomplice as Lance nudged Shiro.

Seeing the older male hesitate, Keith’s irritation softened. “You can tell me; I can handle it.”

It would have been a touching moment had it not been for the choking noise Hunk suddenly made and the comical back slap Lance began to give him.

Knowing there was no way out of telling him now, Shiro sighed, and looked a little…flustered?

“We…were talking about…”

Hunk was covering his eyes now, as Lance looked on excitedly. What in the hell was going on?

“The matter baby.”

Silence. Dead silence followed. And then-

“Huh?” Keith blinked, utterly confused. “What the heck is that?”

Disappointment flooded the Blue Paladin’s face, and he began to wave his hands, trying to get Keith to say the three words.

“What’s /what/?”

“That thing Shiro mentioned. Did Pidge pick up some weird sample species again?”

“No- Damnit, Keith, you gotta-!” Lance stopped as a hand rested on his shoulder. Hunk looked at him and shook his head.

“Forget it, dude. It isn’t gonna happen. It won’t be funny now if he says it.”

Lance glanced between Hunk and Keith for a good minute before finally letting out a loud, disgruntled sigh, throwing his hands up in the air. “FINE! Fine! Ugh! Keith ruins EVERYTHNG!”

With his melodramatic parting words, Lance stomped away, Hunk following after him after calling out a ‘Sorry Keith, he didn’t mean that! Night!’

All the while, Shiro stood there, rubbing his temple and sighing at the stupidity that had just insued.

Keith watched as the pair disappeared off into the distance, before quietly stepping towards his fellow Paladin.

“Shiro?” He placed a hand on the other’s arm, causing Shiro to look at him.

The Black Paladin smiled faintly, taking in Keith’s concerned look. “Sorry about that Keith. Lance and Hunk just pulled this silly prank on me and I was-”

“What’s the matter, baby?”

Silence. Dead silence filled the hallway again.

And then a grin blossomed on Keith’s face as Shiro’s own cheeks tinted with color.

“You-!”

All that could be heard afterwards was Keith’s laugh, echoing through the hallways.


End file.
